My Immortal
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the ninth in The Songs of EO. Liv and El are missing each other while she's undercover.


_**Disclaimer: This is the tenth story in The Songs of EO. It features the song **__My Immortal__**, by Evanescence. Liv is still undercover, and they are missing each other. Anything that is known to be someone else's isn't mine. Read and review, yall!**_

My Immortal

By Julia

_I'm so tired of bein' here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears _

_if you have to leave I wish that _

_you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_You cried I'd wipe away _

_all of your tears _

_You'd scream I'd fight away_

_all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through_

_all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

It was a beautiful day, but to Elliot Stabler, it felt like a horrid, rainy day. He was lying on his couch, something playing on tv, he just wasn't completely sure what it was. His partner, Olivia Benson, had been gone for a month, and he missed her terribly. They had had a stupid fight, and she'd gone undercover. So he couldn't even contact her to tell her he was sorry. He hated that. He loved her so much. She was haunting him. She was all he thought about.

Olivia Benson hated Oregon. She was without Elliot. It was horrible. Even though their fight had happened a month ago, the pain was still fresh. She ached to see him. She just missed him. She loved him so much. She was never going to get through this. What if they never saw each other again? She didn't like that prospect.

Elliot lay on the couch, listening to Rod Stewart. He was so depressed. He hated this. He hated working without Liv. Dani Beck seemed to be a nice woman, but she was no Livvy. He missed her so much he couldn't put it into words. Every time the phone rang, he thought it might be Liv. It never was. He wondered if she missed him as much as he did her.

Olivia was lying on her couch. She couldn't even use her real name. All she thought about these days was Elliot. She didn't have any friends up here because all she did was throw herself into her work, and go home and think about Elliot. People at work tried to get her to talk, 'cause they could tell something was wrong. That's how lost she was. People she didn't even know her could tell she was lost.

_You used to captivate me_

_With your resonating light _

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Elliot hadn't showered in four days. It's a good thing Cragen had given him a couple of weeks off. He suspected that Cap knew he loved Liv. He had been treating Elliot like glass lately. It was driving him crazy. He hated for anyone to feel sorry for him. He even hated for Liv to feel sorry for him. He knew she had, and could be now. He tried not to let himself think that way.

Everytime he went to work, he had to look at Dani sitting in Liv's chair. Working at Liv's desk. Liv got a new location. He had the same old haunts. Everytime he went to sleep, Liv's face came to the forefront of his brain. He had never loved Kathy like he loved Livvy. Time wasn't going to heal this gaping wound in his heart. For the thousandth time, he wondered if Liv missed him.

_You cried I'd wipe away_

_all of your tears _

_You'd scream I'd fight away_

_all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through_

_all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Olivia told herself every day that she was going to have to live without Elliot for now. Some days it was hard. She felt like he was right there with her. Everytime she went to do anything, she wondered what Elliot would say. When guys asked her out, (and there had been some; apparently, she was hot) she always turned them down because of Elliot. She would give anything to just turn back the clock. She would have fought to stay with him. Told him it was one of their stupid fights and she loved him. She just ached inside. She looked out the window, towards New York. Would things ever be the way they had been? He may have been the one. Now, she may never know.

_You cried I'd wipe away_

_all of your tears_

_You'd scream I'd fight away_

_all of your fears _

_And I've held your hand through_

_all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_all of me _

Elliot wiped tears from his face. Olivia Benson was always going to have all of him. No matter if he saw her again or not. It was such a big wound. It would be open and gaping until she came back to him for good.

_**Author's note: I **__**LOVE**__** that song even more now that it reminds me of EO. For the longest time, it reminded me of an ex, and I couldn't listen to it. Now, almost 24/7. I just love my EO. Shoot a review, even if you hated it. But who could hate any EO story? Non-reviewers can go take a hike. I've no use for you. Still working on Heartbeat, and as soon as I figure out another song, I'll have another songfic. TTYL, ya'll!**_


End file.
